Don't be afraid
by YumeSangai
Summary: Marik tentava explicar a sua família que havia deixado o bom senso junto com o faraó. Porque ele? Logo ele que não gostava de se envolver em nada, estava indo para o maldito Japão? BakxMar, AtemxAnzu?, JyoxMai, MahxMana?, KisaraxSetoxShizuka?
1. Prólogo

Não era como se de repente tudo voltasse ao normal, não, definitivamente não funcionava assim

**Don't be afraid**

**Prólogo**

Mudanças.

Não era como se de repente tudo voltasse ao normal, não, definitivamente não funcionava assim.

Era isso de Marik tentava explicar a sua família que havia deixado o bom senso junto com o faraó. Porque diabos ele, justamente ele que não gostava de se envolver em nada, estava indo para o maldito Japão?

-Você vai se divertir – Disse sua adorável irmã.

Marik girou os olhos em resposta e voltou a se afundar no banco confortável do avião, eles poderiam estar indo de primeira classe, mas isso não mudava o fato de que sua terra natal estava sendo deixada de lado, seus amigos e seus costumes estavam sendo trocados por kanjis e comida sem gosto. É claro que na mente de um garoto de dez anos isso é o máximo de ruim que poderia acontecer em sua vida.

Você pode revoltar uma criança de muitas formas, não comprando o brinquedo que ela lhe pediu por meses, a ignorando, roubando a última batata-frita do prato, destruindo seu castelo de areia ou...

-NÃO! Isso é ridículo!

Ishizu fuzilou o irmão com os olhos, graças ao seu grito muito discreto, todas as pessoas da loja estavam olhando para eles, mas o loiro parecia não estar nem aí e sequer percebido os olhares.

-É estupidamente cafona, eu me recuso – E bateu pé – E não. Não ouse levar isso – Diz sério e encarando a irmã que apenas desiste e devolve a blusa de volta ao cabide.

Definitivamente, fazer compras com o irmãozinho de onze anos não era tão agradável assim, como se já não bastasse o fato deles chamarem atenção, Marik tinha o cabelo muito claro e pele bem morena, não é necessário dizer que no Japão isso só acontece com as garotas que se bronzeiam para parecem ocidentais.

Mas não é como se eles sofressem de algum preconceito, bom... não nesse gênero, era claro que eles não eram Japoneses.

-Você também não precisa gritar era só uma blusa – Disse indignada enquanto saiam da pequena loja e caminhavam pelas ruas tumultuadas do centro da cidade, Marik apenas virou o rosto em resposta, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

-Ei mana, olha isso!

Ishizu pensa seriamente em ignorá-lo depois da vergonha que passou por causa dele, mas como era difícil o irmão se interessar por qualquer coisa que não fosse passagem de volta para o Egito, ela voltou alguns passos indo até a loja onde ele se encontrava com a cara colada no vidro.

-O que você achou de interessante? – Pergunta de braços cruzados.

Era uma loja de tatuagens e piercings, havia dois grandes pôsteres colados ao vidro, mostrando belas tatuagens e diferentes lugares para os brincos pontiagudos e coloridos.

-Ah você deve estar brincando.

Se já não fosse ruim o bastante tentar fazer o pequeno irmão usar roupas normais e que não chamassem tanto a atenção, agora ele de repente havia descoberto que furar e desenhar no corpo era legal?

-Marik.

Ele ignorou o chamado da irmã, mesmo que sua voz já estivesse alterada. Ele olhou para os piercings, eram tão incríveis e diferentes, ele poderia colocar várias argolas na orelha.

-Marik Ishtar, vamos voltar pra casa, agora.

Um casal que deixava a loja olhou para o garoto e riram baixo, ambos usavam roupas bem diferentes, calças rasgas, coturno e cintos caídos de lado que só serviam de enfeite já que não seguravam a calça, munhequeira nos braços e o cabelo repicado e colorido.

Ah sim. Marik já sabia o que queria, se ele ia mesmo morar naquele país estranho, ele estava decidido a tornar as coisas muito mais agradáveis e é claro ao seu estilo.

-Sinto informar, mas isso aqui não pode ser chamado de casa – Diz Marik enquanto fechava a porta e ajudava a irmã com pesadas sacolas de roupas.

-É uma casa Marik, nós pagamos todo mês – Diz Ishizu já cansada por ouvir a mesma coisa há cinco anos.

-Não, isso é um hotel, não podemos simplesmente comprar uma casa e vivermos em paz?

-Você vivendo num lugar sem serviço de quarto? Marik você não sabe nem fazer um omelete, é uma benção estarmos assim e além do mais, ninguém precisa arrumar a "casa" – E com isso aponta para o "quarto" do garoto que estava com roupas pelo chão.

A "casa" não passava de um quarto quase que presidencial, havia dois quartos, ambos com suíte, sala e todo o conforto, por mais tentador que fosse aquilo não podia ser chamado de vida, Marik só se sentia preso.

-Posso parar de estudar em casa? – Perguntou enquanto se jogava no sofá.

A irmã deixou as sacolas sobre a cama e curiosa se aproximou de braços cruzados ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele continuasse a expor seus planos.

-Eu já tenho 15 anos, e não ganho nada aprendendo aqui.

-Foi escolha sua.

-Eu tinha 10 anos! Esperava mesmo me mandar para um lugar cheio de trogloditas? Eu seria carne fresca e importada!

Ishizu riu com gosto, o irmão sempre tinha que colocar as coisas desse jeito, mas ele falava sério e ela podia ver o brilho determinado em seus olhos claros.

-Se você quer assim... vamos escolher uma escola e—

-Não. Eu já escolhi.

Marik não tomava partido de nada a não ser que tivesse realmente interessado, e nos últimos anos a única coisa em que ele se preocupou era sobre o guarda-roupa que mantinha boa parte em roupas egípcias, com túnicas claras e roupas macias.

-Precisamos fazer a matrícula... essas coisas não são tão simples.

-Eu sei disso – E pegou uma pasta que estava debaixo do sofá, tirou a papelada e colocou sobre a pequena mesa de centro – Eu já preenchi os campos, mas precisa de uma foto e eu não tenho nenhuma atual.

Ishizu viu um sorriso insano se formar nos lábios do irmão. Não, ir para uma escola não era um objetivo ele tinha muita coisa planejada e parecia que já havia calculado tudo até suas próprias falas.

-Então vamos tirar as fotos e levamos os documentos até lá.

-Sim, mas não vou fazer isso agora – Disse bem relaxado.

-Qual o problema? – Questionou erguendo a sobrancelha bem delineada.

-Nenhum, adorável irmã, nenhum.

-Parece que vamos ter um aluno novo – Comenta uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ela ficava perfeita em seu uniforme colegial de saia vermelha e blusa branca ao estilo marinheiro.

-Já não era sem tempo – Diz um outro de cabelos brancos que não estava nem aí em estar com os pés em cima da carteira de outra pessoa.

-Garoto? Garota? – Pergunta um com o cabelo comprido e roxo, a menina loira balança a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu não sei – Diz desanimada.

-Tanto faz, nós vamos dar ótimas "boas vindas" – Diz o garoto tirando os pés da carteira e se sentando corretamente na cadeira.

**Continua.**

**N/A: **Vocês já devem ter percebido, mas só quero que fique claro, uma coisa chata dessa fanfic é que ela entra em flash-back quase que todo capítulo e ao mesmo tempo em que as cenas vão passando o tempo varia em semanas, meses e anos até voltar ao "atual".


	2. Chapter 1

Don't be afraid

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 01**

Fale-me sobre o passado.

Ishizu se preocupava de verdade, Marik estava a cada dia se tornando uma pessoal... Diferente. Não seria correto dizer "de difícil convivência" pois ele continuava com seus afazeres, na verdade fazia tudo tão corretamente que Ishizu não tinha do que reclamar.

Mas não é necessário que tenha algo errado para nos preocuparmos e sentirmos o coração apertado ao ver as coisas caminhando de forma perigosa para um lugar onde não seria possível entrar.

E Marik estava indo de cabeça, suas idéias tão sabiamente calculadas, pareciam não ter um ponto final, ele só estava interessado em viver a vida do jeito que ele queria, sentindo como se ele fizesse as regras e as pessoas a sua volta o obedecessem.

Não funcionava assim.

No entanto ela não ficou menos surpresa quando seu pequeno e revoltado irmão de 15 anos chegou em casa depois de deixar os documentos no colégio, ele trazia uma sacola preta com o emblema prateado do colégio.

-O que eles acharam? – Perguntou vendo que ele não estava interessado em se pronunciar, mas não estava furioso nem nada.

-Reclamaram um pouco da foto – Diz rindo – Disse que se eles não aceitassem, eu faria algo pior, acho que a secretária ficou com medo.

-E o que tem na sacola?

-Meu uniforme – Diz todo orgulhoso.

Ele estava falando como se aquilo fosse algo muito importante, um motivo para suspeitar.

-Deixe-me ver.

Marik tirou da sacola um uniforme azul marinho, calça e casaco, bem simples na verdade.

-E o que você vai fazer?

Com o largo sorriso nos lábios do irmão, ela deu um suspiro, então ele tinha mesmo até planos para um simples uniforme colegial, só ele mesmo pra ser tão desocupado.

-Você verá – Ele disse se fazendo de misterioso e indo para o próprio quarto, mas para antes de entrar completamente no quarto – Você pode comprar os meus livros? A lista está por aí – E sem esperar resposta ele bateu a porta.

-/-

-Ryyyyo-chan! – Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros correu até o amigo que vinha andando se abanando com um folheto que havia recebido no caminho sobre qualquer banda que iria fazer uma apresentação nas redondezas.

-Mana, você poderia me soltar? Está muito quente – Diz resmungando com a proximidade.

-Ryo-chan, ser tão mal humorado – Diz rindo e da um salto se afastando dele – Mas é assim que gosto – Diz piscando.

-Está atrasado – Diz o de cabelos roxos que estava quieto até então, Bakura sorriu e ergueu o dedo médio ao amigo.

-Cale-se Mahado, eu não moro por aqui.

E esses eram amigos de verdade, um grupo estranho que havia se formado há três anos.

-/-

A professora recém formada entrou na sala, ainda estava sonolenta ficara a maior parte da noite organizando o que faria para aquele primeiro dia, mas como sempre, algo da errado e agora ela estava mais nervosa do que a nova aluna.

Ela ignorou os assovios dos garotos e os comentários pouco discretos das alunas, sempre esteve ciente que isso ia acontecer, mas ainda era constrangedor, ela era adulta e havia enfrentado muita coisa, do que ter medo?

-Eu não sabia que a nova professora era tão gostosa.

Ela não conseguiu saber quem fora o engraçadinho, mas fez uma nota mental de que o aluno iria sofrer em suas mãos pelo resto dos anos que seguissem.

-Meu nome é Mai Kujaku – Diz ajeitando a blusa branca e olha atentamente para a turma que se cala com seu pronunciamento – Eu serei a professora de vocês de língua estrangeira.

Murmúrios e indignações, conversas paralelas, Mai da um soco na mesa e novamente o silêncio se faz presente.

-Vocês estão juntos desde o colegial e agora temos uma nova aluna, por favor, se comportem. – Diz encarando um grupinho em especial do canto que estavam de risinhos desde sua chegada.

Eis que uma adorável menina de cabelos loiros que ia até os ombros, olhos verdes e pele bem branca entra na classe, segurando a mochila em frente ao corpo ela parecia indefesa diante de todos aqueles alunos com a maioria dos cabelos em preto e castanho.

Foi quando seus olhos encontraram com uma turma no fundo da sala, havia um garoto de cabelos brancos, um com o cabelo em pé e de várias cores, um loiro, enfim, esses eram mais 'variados'.

-My name is...

Ela parou e respirou fundo balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ela não estava na Califórnia.

-Por favor, me chamem de Mana – Diz fazendo uma reverência e se sentando no único lugar vago que era justamente no fundo, ela respirou aliviada por estar no meio daqueles cabelos pintados.

-/-

-Então ela parece ser legal não é? – Pergunta o garoto de mechas loiras enquanto colocava sua bandeja na mesa e puxava uma cadeira de uma mesa vazia.

-Parece que você reparou **bem **nela – Diz Bakura se divertindo com o rosto rubro do amigo. – Tudo bem Atem, a gente deixa você ficar com ela.

-Cala a boca Bakura – Diz Atem virando o rosto e tratando de comer o mais rápido que podia só pra ter com o que se ocupar, embora fosse irritante fazer isso enquanto a risada de Bakura ecoava pelo corredor.

-Vocês parecem estar se divertindo – Diz a novata parando bem em frente à mesa deles – Se importam? – Ela pergunta gentilmente enquanto apontava para a cadeira vazia.

-Fique à vontade – Diz Bakura puxando a cadeira para ela.

-/-

-Ei Atem, abriu uma loja de games nova, vamos até lá – Diz Bakura parado na porta com um garoto que havia se transferido naquele ano, ele era bem mais alto e tinha o cabelo roxo, Mana depois de um ano era membro oficial do grupo.

-Não posso, sou presidente de classe e vai ter conselho mais tarde tenho que terminar alguns documentos – Diz guardando uma caixa de giz no armário que ficava no fundo da sala.

-Pô Atem a gente está na 7ª série¹ - Diz Bakura como se isso fosse fazer com que o amigo largasse suas novas ocupações.

-E eu tenho responsabilidades, caso não se lembre eu consigo todas as idéias para os festivais do colégio, consigo com que nossa turma seja os primeiros a escolherem as atividades, até o Diretor disse que eu tenho mais cabeça do que os nossos Senpais.

-Blábláblá – Diz Bakura fazendo uma careta – Sério, vamos logo pra loja.

-Eu não vou, pode ir sem mim.

-Você anda insuportável ultimamente – Diz Bakura batendo a porta e saindo com os dois.

-_Foi você quem mudou... _– Pensa balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-/-

-Estou preocupada com você irmão – Diz Shizuka² enquanto via o irmão bater a porta e tirar os sapatos.

-Eu não consigo fazer amigos, aquele colégio é insuportável – Diz tirando o casaco e o jogando em qualquer canto.

-Mai-Sensei não está te ajudando?

-O que ela pode fazer? Sentar comigo e tomar café? Não melhora em nada! – Gritou enfiando a cara na almofada.

Shizuka decidiu deixar o irmão relaxar, ele não era novo no colégio, mas quanto mais os anos passavam mais difícil era se aproximar, os grupos já estavam formados.

E Jyo³ era uma pessoa complicada que não se dava facilmente com as pessoas, ela gostaria de estar mais presente, mas estudava em um colégio só para garotas, tudo que ela fazia era rezar para que o irmão conseguisse se dar bem, afinal ele já era um aluno da 8ª série.

-/-

A aula já havia acabado há dez minutos, ninguém mais se encontrava na sala, somente o representante que levava muito a sério todas as normas.

Ele mesmo cuidava da limpeza, os demais não estava nem aí, às vezes ele recebia ajuda de seus antigos amigos, na verdade... Apenas Mana como antiga amiga aparecia, eles já não se falavam como antigamente.

Mas a menina fazia questão de 'manter contato' o que parecia ser uma boa coisa se não fosse dolorido para Atem, ele gostava dela, mas era simplesmente impossível tentar dar algum passo.

Ele já não era mais amigo de Bakura e agora havia entrado o tal Mahado em seu lugar e o trio parecia imensamente feliz, ele havia criado responsabilidade. Fora que muitas coisas aconteceram em sua vida, não era só porque havia consigo um 'cargo' importante como aluno.

O problema toda era desde que entrara no colégio suas amizades ficavam restritas apenas ao cotidiano, quando precisava do apoio de seus amigos eles não estavam presentes e isso não é uma verdadeira amizade.

-Não sabia que ainda tinha alguém que cuidava da organização da classe.

Ele se virou na direção da porta, havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos que esboçava um sorriso doce, embora ela parecesse um bocado cansada, ele sorriu sem graça e a cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

-Eu também sou representante de classe, meu nome é Anzu.

-Atem.

Ele se arrependeu por parecer tão seco e ao mesmo tempo grosso, coçou a cabeça nervosamente procurando algo para dizer, mas ela compreendeu rindo levemente.

-Acho que no ano que vem poderemos ser membros do conselho estudantil, não é?

-Sim... Eu... Estou esperando ansiosamente por isso.

-Somos dois. – Diz sorrindo.

-/-

-Sensei, a coisa não funciona bem assim – Resmunga o garoto que estava de braços cruzados e encostado na parede.

Eles estavam na sala dos professores, era horário de almoço e só havia os dois ali.

-Vamos apenas fazer uma pequena transferência.

-Isso não vai resolver o problema de um estudante do 1º ano.

-Resolveu o de uma aluna, vai resolver o seu.

-Porque a Sensei insiste tanto comigo? – Pergunta sério, desencostando da parede e dando dois passos, ficando próximo a ela.

Mai engoliu em seco, ela fora professora substituta por alguns meses da turma de Jyo, mas havia percebido a distância que ele mantinha com sua turma e acabou por tomar nota e conta dos relatórios dos professores quando falavam a respeito dele.

Poderia dizer que fora um pequeno afeto, pela barreira que ele mesmo criara, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse dela mesmo quando estudante, mas adotar isso como desculpa era falso demais.

-A Sensei está fazendo muito por mim, há muito tempo. – Diz menos sério, os olhos brilhando de uma forma que ela não era capaz de 'ler', sua expressão era amena, quase doce.

-E-eu me preocupo com você, com o seu futuro. – Diz fugindo dos olhos dele, agora encarando o chão, era vergonhoso, mas seu coração batia forte toda vez que se via o fitando demoradamente.

-Se a Sensei disser que é apenas sobre o meu futuro eu vou entender isso como uma relação estreitamente Mestre-aluno, mas... – E sua mão acaricia suavemente o rosto de Mai, que fecha os olhos com o toque -... Eu posso começar a achar que a Sensei está fazendo mais por mim do que deveria e vou achar que é algo pessoal.

-Eu... – Ela abre os olhos lentamente, a expressão no rosto de Jyo estava ainda mais terna, nem parecia um estudante, e isso só fez com que sentisse o coração apertar como se de repente o ar lhe faltasse.

-Eu sei o que eu sinto, mas como eu posso fazer alguma coisa se eu não consigo uma resposta sua?

-Kujazu-San.

Jyo se afastou imediatamente da professora e ela deu alguns passos pra trás batendo na própria mesa, a porta se abriu e um outro professor entrou.

-Precisamos de você na Sala-01.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e sai da sala apressada, Jyo apenas suspira dando um soco na mesa.

-/-

-Vai se atrasar – Diz Ishizu batendo na porta do quarto do irmão, seu despertador havia tocado há pouco tempo e ela havia o programado para tocar antes que o do irmão, mas para sua surpresa quando ele abriu a porta, já estava pronto.

-Eu nunca me atraso – Diz com um sorriso debochado e indo até a 'sala'.

-Quer que eu chame um carro pra você?

-Não, vou a pé.

Ishizu fez uma careta, sabia que o colégio não era longe, mas ficava receosa, Marik chamava tanta atenção por onde passava que às vezes era melhor que ele andasse com um segurança.

-Itekimasu – Diz em tom puro de ironia e sai de casa.

Ishizu começa a se perguntar se havia sido mesmo uma boa idéia terem deixado o Egito, Marik estava muito diferente, ele costumava ser um bom garoto e agora por mais que não tivesse se metido em nenhum problema, sua aura afastava as pessoas.

**Continua.**

¹ - Adotando na cara de pau o sistema brasileiro, porém me livrando da nona série, mantendo o sistema da minha época laugh

² - Shizuka Serenity

³ - Jyo Joey

 - Anzu Tea

 - Itekimasu é uma expressão japonesa utilizada quando se está saindo de casa.


	3. Chapter 2

Don't be afraid

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 02**

Teenagers

-Parece que vamos ter um aluno novo – Comenta uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ela ficava perfeita em seu uniforme colegial de saia azul claro e casaco com fita vermelha.

-Já não era sem tempo – Diz Bakura que não estava nem aí em estar com os pés em cima da carteira de outra pessoa.

-Garoto? Garota? – Pergunta Mahado, Mana balança a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu não sei – Responde desanimada.

-Tanto faz, nós vamos dar ótimas "boas vindas" – Diz o garoto tirando os pés da carteira e se sentando corretamente na cadeira.

A porta da sala se abriu e o professor entrou batendo palmas, os alunos se ajeitaram, ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Muito bem, nós já estamos nesse difícil 1º ano, mas saibam que vocês não estão sozinhos.

A maioria se olhou sem entender, com exceção do grupo de Bakura que já sabia sobre o aluno transferido, mas também estavam curiosos.

-Um novo aluno irá se juntar a nós a partir de agora, tratem de agirem como pessoas normais – Diz estreitando os olhos, a turma ficou ainda mais surpresa – Pode entrar.

A porta foi aberta calmamente, o garoto andou devagar e subiu no pequeno tablado enquanto o professor escrevia seu nome no quadro. Isso poderia parecer coisa de criança, mas Marik estava muito agradecido por esse costume estúpido.

-Eu sou Marik Ishtar. – Disse sorrindo levemente.

As garotas se viravam na maior cara de pau para fazerem comentários, alguns garotos se sentiam ofendidos com aquela 'figura' que agora fazia parte da turma.

Bakura estava de boca aberta, o garoto usava o uniforme azul com o casaco aberto mostrando uma blusa preta simples, porém justa, na calça havia uma corrente e algumas fivelas no joelho, ninguém disse absolutamente nada.

Os cabelos muito claros chamavam mais atenção do que a pele morena, e os olhos... Pareciam não ter uma cor certa e ainda havia dois brincos dourados pendurados na orelha, o tipo de jóia que só combina com algumas pessoas, se alguém tentasse copiar provavelmente ficaria ridículo.

-Você está babando, Ryo-chan – Diz Mana que há algum tempo já havia parado de olhar para o novo aluno e agora estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e estava completamente virada para Bakura, que sentava ao seu lado.

-Cale-se – Ele murmurou rapidamente, engolindo em seco.

Talvez o novo aluno fosse mais interessante do que ele imaginou, mas isso só queria dizer que as 'boas vindas' seriam ainda melhores e ele sorriu internamente.

-Ah, por favor, sente-se atrás de Bakura, Bakura queira erguer a mão.

O garoto o fez com um sorriso que ele só tinha até os dez anos de idade, sua expressão lembrava a de uma criança, mas só durou até que o moreno passasse completamente por ele.

Marik olhou rapidamente para o garoto, na verdade só se deu ao trabalho por causa do cabelo e da pele de branca de neve do garoto, mas logo ergueu o rosto e se sentou.

O colégio poderia ser legal, mas as aulas continuariam a ser um porre, agora ele estava contando com o aprendizado em casa que teve desde que se mudara para o Japão.

-De que país você veio? – Pergunta Mana quase que sentando na beirada da cadeira só para poder fazer contato visual com o moreno.

-Egito, você também não é daqui.

-Califórnia.

Os dois deram um sorriso agradável, como se isso os tornassem um pouco próximos, mas talvez tornasse mesmo.

-Será que nós vamos esperar o questionário acabar para darmos inicio a aula?

Mana da um sorriso amarelo e se ajeita na cadeira, Bakura que sentava completamente de lado, com as costas apoiadas na parede, aproveita para dar uma rápida olhada em Marik.

O moreno estava olhando a janela, o caderno estava aberto em um página em branco, sua apresentação poderia ter sido bem legal, mas fora isso ele parecia ser uma pessoa bem comum.

O que facilitava para começar a armar algumas coisas.

-Atem.

-Ah, Anzu-san.

Ela sorriu e sentou ao seu lado, ele desembrulhava um sanduíche natural enquanto ela apenas tinha em mãos uma caixinha de suco.

-Parece que nós temos muito em comum, não é? – Perguntou ela enquanto o observava discretamente.

-Hein? – Ele murmurou depois de ter mordido um pedaço do sanduíche, ela só pôde rir.

-Falta de apetite? – Ela perguntou agora encarando o único lanche que já estava pela metade, ele pareceu finalmente entender e sorriu sem graça.

-É, acho que sim – E engoliu rapidamente se engasgando, ela sorriu oferecendo a caixinha de suco que ele não teve outra escolha se não aceitar. – Me desculpe, você trouxe outra coisa?

-Não tem problema.

-Anzu-san não deveria comer tão pouco isso não pode te fazer bem – Disse claramente preocupado.

-Eu agradeço, mas eu apenas tomo isso – Diz sacudindo a caixinha que já não havia mais o que beber.

-Eu posso comprar algo pra você, pode escolher.

Ela ia recusar prontamente, mas ele parecia se sentir realmente culpado por ter bebido seu único lanche, ela sorriu e os dois caminharam para o refeitório.

-Porque o Ryo-chan está com essa cara de quem chupou limão? – Pergunta Mana sentando ao seu lado no banco de pedra.

-Eu bem que gostaria de saber com quem você aprende essas expressões nunca utilizadas – Diz entre dentes e olhando de esguelha para a garota que apenas sorria como se aquilo tudo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Mahado?

-Eu não faço idéia – Diz querendo evitar que sobrasse pra ele como estava acontecendo nos últimos meses.

Quem olhasse de fora certamente teria uma impressão bem errada do grupo ou simplesmente não conseguiria definir nada. Mahado era sempre tão sério e reservado, Mana falava pelos cotovelos e repetia metade das bobagens que Bakura dizia como uma irmã pentelha.

-Então Ryo-chan. Já se passaram quatro tempos e você não se pronunciou – Diz Mana agora balançando as pernas enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente e observava Bakura.

-Desistiu? – Pergunta Mahado erguendo a sobrancelha.

-É claro que não, mas é difícil quando o maldito nem saiu da sala.

-Nesse caso não seria mais fácil? Se só tem ele na sala... – Diz Mana com o dedo no queixo enquanto imaginava uma cena bem bizarra.

-Se ele estivesse sozinho seria bem fácil, mas não é esse o caso – Diz Bakura de braços cruzados e suspirando chateado.

-Não é como se você não pudesse tirar as pessoas da sala – Diz Mahado ainda não convencido com as desculpas que o outro desferia.

-Vocês não entendem, ele ganhou um fã-clube e eu não sei chutar **esse **tipo de garota – Diz olhando demoradamente para Mana, que piscou seguidamente incerta se tinha entendido a indireta.

-Ryo-chan também tem um fã-clube – Diz Mana sorrindo.

Mahado abafou o riso, Bakura sentiu o rosto aquecer e deu um soco de leve no braço da garota.

-Como se as góticas-malucas-pseudosuicidas pudesse ser chamado de fã-clube.

-Vai ver elas acharam encantador a forma como você comeu aquele peixe.

Bakura baixou o rosto e Mahado e Mana se esforçavam muito para não rirem na cara do amigo.

Marik abriu a porta da loja, estava decidido, assim como sua família retardada havia o arrastado para aquele lugar subversivo e tecnológico ele iria se aproveitar pela primeira vez do dinheiro que tinha guardado.

Sim, era mesma loja que havia chamado sua atenção no ano que se mudara, por sorte ela continuara lá, era bem freqüentada e logo Marik depositava toda sua confiança naquelas pessoas de olhos puxados.

Um homem alto e de braços tatuados se aproximou com cara fechada, provavelmente considerando-o outro adolescente que apenas dava uma olhada e perguntava o preço de metade das coisas e ia embora.

-Eu quero uma tatuagem.

O cara erguer a sobrancelha e o sorriso que se formou nos lábios era de quem ia começar a rir, Marik estreitou os olhos e tirou um papel bem dobrado do bolso e o entregou.

-Nas costas, esse desenho, exatamente esse.

O homem tomou o papel e sem muito cuidado o desdobrou, mas ficou surpreso com o que viu, não parecia o tipo de tatuagem que alguém se arrependia.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-15.

-Você precisa ter 18.

-E você precisa que eu pague quanto pra que você faça isso nas minhas costas?

Os dois ficaram se encarando um bom tempo, mas o cara manteve a pose e bateu o papel na bancada de vidro onde as caixinhas com as jóias ficavam expostas.

-Eu não tenho interesse em ser processado por rabiscar o filha da mamãe de alguém.

-Minha família está no Egito, não vai ser processado por ninguém.

-Então o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Marik se irritou, quem diabos aquela pessoa pensava que era? Questionando sua vida pessoal daquela forma.

-Isso não é da sua conta, o que eu tenho aqui pode pagar o seu trabalho e qualquer _outro _problema que você acha que possa ocorrer – Diz tirando do casaco um gordo envelope.

Ele não era idiota e pode-se dizer que aprendeu o que havia de pior na família, a comprar tudo que queria, a fazer com que suas vontades fossem atendidas através de um bem que ele possuía.

Dinheiro trás felicidade sim.

Quando Marik deixou a loja naquela tarde, tudo que havia era um plástico que ele nem conseguia sentir que cobria o "corte" em suas costas, sua irmã iria perceber uma hora, mas já seria tarde pra reclamar.

Sempre que passava na porta principal as pessoas do hotel o fitavam demoradamente e não de uma forma boa, ele ignorava, mas no fundo aquilo magoava.

Que culpa ele tinha de ter os cabelos tão claros e a pele tão morena? Ele não precisava se importar com esse tipo de coisa quando estava no Egito, se algum daqueles albinos aparecessem por lá eles também iriam se sentir como mamutes desfilando.

Ele sorriu. A irmã ainda não estava em casa, na verdade não fazia idéia do que ela estava tratando, sabia que havia alguns parentes que viviam lá sustentando parte da empresa, mas ele não queria nem saber.

Ele foi até o banheiro, colocou os brincos dourados no mármore da pia e fitou por alguns segundos seu rosto refletido no espelho, não iria ficar muito diferente.

Com os brincos colocados ele vestiu as roupas que havia escolhido, seu armário era o horror para sua irmã, as blusas eram... cheias de acessórios "bizarros"e "inúteis" como ela costumava dizer.

Saiu com uma blusa que tinha um capuz, ela era um pouco curta então optou por usar por baixa uma blusa sem mangas preta e vestiu a primeira calça que achou.

-Ishtar-san essa foto...

-É extremamente recente – Diz com um sorriso de lado.

A pobre senhora olhou para os documentos que segurava e a foto que estava anexada a tudo, a letra dele era estranha, ela leu cuidadosamente algumas coisas e concluiu rapidamente que ele não era japonês.

-Eu percebo – Ela diz com a voz enjoada – Mas esse tipo de visual – Diz apontando para o rosto de Marik, que sorri mais largamente.

-Meu cabelo é dessa cor, não posso fazer nada quanto a cor da minha pele.

O comentário chamou atenção de outras pessoas presentes que começaram a sussurrar. A mulher tossiu forçadamente.

-Ishtar-san eu me refiro aos acessórios.

-Oh – Ele disse falsamente entendido e tocou de leve o novo brinco – É um presente de família ganhei recentemente de meus pais, eles enviaram direto do Egito. – E sorri como uma boa criança.

Por mais atenção que Marik chamasse e embora fizesse o tipo valentão, quando abria a boca parecia uma criança normal, ah ele estava satisfeito com o resultado.

-É a única foto que você tem?

-Bom...eu tenho essa – E tira da carteira uma pequena foto quando ele tinha 7 anos de idade.

A mulher sorriu discretamente, provavelmente com o pensamento "ele era melhor assim".

O sinal bateu e Marik se espreguiçou, não tivera tempo de explorar os lugares do colégio, pois sua carteira fora cercada por garotas de várias séries, ele nunca imaginou que faria sucesso dessa forma.

Mas ao mesmo tempo estava um pouco chateada, esperava encontrar alguém parecido com ele, mas o mais próximo que conseguiu era o garoto que sentava a sua frente, mas ele nem havia se pronunciado.

Ele reparou numa prova que estava sobre a mesa do garoto, nem se preocupou em ver a nota, tentou ler o nome, mas além de feia ele não conseguia se lembrar do maldito katakana.

-hmm...alguma coisa ku...u...? – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabia que estava lendo errado.

-Ba-ku-ra.

Ele sentiu o sangue gelar, estava debruçado na própria mesa para ler a prova do outro, teria sido tão mais fácil se ele simplesmente tivesse pego o maldito papel e o devolvido na maior cara de pau depois com uma desculpa qualquer.

Ele ergueu ligeiramente o rosto, o tal Bakura estava com um sorriso de quem acabara de ganhar o dia, Marik se endireitou na cadeira e voltou a olhar a janela.

-Oe, oe, não precisa ficar tímido – Diz rindo levemente e se sentando na cadeira, novamente completamente de lado. – O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua, é?

E antes que ele pudesse pensar em responder, uma garota loira se pendura no ombro de Bakura, rindo.

-Aaah depois sou eu que uso expressões nunca utilizadas.

-Mana, pra seu dicionário deturpado, saiba que ainda se usa isso.

-Éh? Eu nunca ouvi.

-Porque não se fez necessário – Diz Mahado também adentrando a sala e sentando em seu lugar que era atrás de Mana, ao lado de Marik.

-_Ele é mais inofensivo do que eu pensei – _Bakura o observa com o canto dos olhos e sorri internamente, com várias idéias surgindo em sua mente.

Mana não estava nem aí com o que Bakura iria fazer, estava curiosa com o estrangeiro e puxou sua cadeira para o meio do "corredor" e apoiou as mãos na mesa do garoto.

Bakura fingiu não lugar e colocou os fones de ouvido e fingiu selecionar alguma música, batia os pés no chão e mexia os lábios, só estava esperando para ver o que a garota ia falar e o que ele iria conseguir com isso.

-Você se mudou a pouco tempo?

-Hmm – Ele desviou relutante os olhos da janela, o pátio parecia tão calmo, com o vento e a dança das folhas, passou a fitar a loira com um sorriso doce – Na verdade estou aqui há 7 anos.

-E onde você estudava?

De repente Marik percebeu que seus planos tinham uma falha enorme, ele chamava atenção com o visual e fazia cara de quem ia falar uns quinhentos palavrões, mas ele fora muito bem educado.

Só estava fazendo tipo para assustar Ishizu e talvez conseguir voltar para o Egito, no colégio ele esperava se meter em algumas confusões, mas agora estava quase fazendo amigos.

Se no dia que seguir, aquela menina e seus guarda-costas que não se pronunciavam voltassem a lhe dirigir a palavra isso queria dizer que ele talvez pudesse se juntar a eles.

E com isso, estaria tudo bem, não é?

-Em casa... – Ele disse baixo e rápido.

Mana demorou para entender o que ele disse, mas Bakura ouvia tudo muito bem e agora o olhava com o canto dos olhos. Mahado folheava um livro qualquer, também não era possível saber se ele só estava procurando a página onde havia marcado ou se também prestava atenção a conversa.

-Achei que só pessoas ricas fizessem isso.

Marik encolheu os ombros, ele era rico, bom ao menos comparado aos amigos ele era. Mas no Japão a coisa poderia ser um pouco diferente.

-Marik, venha brincar com a gente.

Alguns garotos de mais ou menos seis e sete anos sacudiam as mãos. Marik sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, ele ficou muito tempo isolado das pessoas, mesmo estudando em colégio público.

Quando souberam quem ele era, os garotos viravam as costas e as meninas abaixavam o rosto, um garoto havia sido claro "ninguém quer gente do seu tipo por aqui".

Mas depois de quase um ano, de repente as coisas mudaram, não é como se todo o colégio falasse com ele, mas desde que um novo aluno chegou, ele havia dado de ombros aos "conselhos" e fez companhia a Marik.

Marik era apenas um garotinho tímido de seis anos, o que as pessoas esperavam dele? Ele não fazia idéia porque a repreensão, ele não tinha culpa de ter nascido em berço de ouro.

Mas ele não era mimado, por mais que passasse a maior parte do tempo agarrado na irmã e quando podia na mãe, ele sabia como tinha que se portar diante dos superiores.

E também sabia se defender, ninguém nunca tentou o ferir, no colégio o máximo que recebia era ser ignorado, as pessoas tinham medo, dele e do que ele poderia fazer o achavam grande e influente.

Uma criança de seis anos grande e influente? Só podia ser piada.

-Não. Não são apenas pessoas ricas – Disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

Bakura ergueu a sobrancelha ao seu ver ele parecia bastante rico, estrangeiro, se portava bem apesar do visual, parecia um disfarce mal feito que nada tinha a ver com o verdadeiro garoto.

Mas ainda não era o momento de questioná-lo. Reparou que ao dar por encerrado as perguntas de Mana ele pareceu nostálgico e triste, quase teve vontade de se aproximar e força-lo a dizer o que tinha de errado.

Mas voltando a sua sanidade... ele fugiu dos olhos claros do moreno quando se encontraram por um pequeno instante.

O sinal tocou novamente e dessa vez Marik deu graças, a cada intervalo de aula Mana vinha puxar papo, de certa forma era agradável, mas ele acaba lembrando de coisas que não queria.

Passando pelo grande portão, ele se sentiu desanimado, colégio sempre seria colégio, ele ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos, estava bagunçado e muito pra cima, foi no instante que parou em frente a uma loja e fazia isso olhando para seu reflexo no vidro que ele percebeu que estava sendo seguido por colegiais.

Reconheceu seus uniformes, eram do mesmo colégio, elas caminhavam devagar e com celulares nas mãos. Terrível.

Foi quando ele tirou o celular do bolso, tendo que concordar com a irmã em uma coisa.

-Ei Ishizu, manda um carro vir me pegar, pode ser?

_-Ishizu? Marik, irmã é uma palavra que ainda não saiu do dicionário, sabia?_

-Pouco me importa, apenas faça isso, sim?

_-Não foi você quem disse que o colégio era perto?_

-Ishizus, por favor.

Ela ficou quieta por mais algum tempo, provavelmente se fazendo de difícil pela resposta grosseira que ele havia dado, mas quando ouviu um pequeno suspiro ele já sabia que não iria demorar muito para que um carro aparecesse.

-Valeu.

**Continua.**


	4. Chapter 3

Don't be afraid

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 03**

Porque não te calas?

Marik estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro, tudo passava tão rápido que o máximo que ele conseguia acompanhar eram os flashes coloridos que o deixavam tonto.

Fechou os olhos antes que acabasse vomitando, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha náuseas com as lembranças que invadiam sua mente, seria culpa do colégio?

Seguindo o pedido de uma menina mais nova, ele caminhou até onde ficava guardado o material do ginásio, ele entrou receoso, estava muito escuro e ele rapidamente correu a mão pela parede atrás do interruptor.

Quando a luz acendeu a pesada porta atrás de si se fechou ele deu um salto assustado e logo correu começando a empurrar a porta, que não estava abrindo, ele ouviu risadas e começou a socar a porta freneticamente, as risadas só aumentaram.

Uma maldade vai sempre ser maldade, não importa ao que você tente compara-la, seja com a de um adulto, com a de um adolescente, criança ou velho. No final alguém vai sair machucado.

Como sempre, Shizuka viu seu irmão mais velho entrar completamente desanimado, jogando os sapatos de qualquer jeito na entrada e deixando o casaco sobre a cadeira e caindo pesadamente no sofá enquanto ela arrumava a mesa para o jantar.

-Que tal hoje?

A pergunta era sempre a mesa, só ia tendo suas variações com o decorrer da semana, no entanto a resposta do irmão era a mesma, ele murmurou algo contra o travesseiro e se calou.

-Parece que... – Ele começou quando já havia terminado de se servir. Shizuka que ainda colocava arroz em seu próprio potinho pára e fica olhando o irmão. – A Sensei vai me transferir, pra turma que ela da aula – Diz baixo e encarando a comida.

Mas não era preciso olhar para a irmã para saber que ela estava sorrindo alegremente mais feliz do que ele com a notícia.

-Quando isso?

-Hun... Amanhã.

Shizuka deixou os hashis caírem sobre a mesa, Jyo ergueu um pouco o rosto e tudo que viu foi a cadeira da irmã ser arrastada e depois só sentiu seus pequenos braços o envolverem em um abraço apertado.

Ele sorriu contente com as palavras que já sabia que viriam.

Bakura havia marcado de encontrar com os amigos ás 14h, mas graças ao metrô lotado ele não foi capaz de descer no local certo, estava em outro bairro, o dia estava quente e ele arrependido de ter saído com o sobretudo negro.

Ficou esperando o próximo trem por 30 segundos, mas logo deu as costas bufando, não valia a pena ia demorar demais e ainda tinha que comprar outro ticket.

Com as mãos no bolso ele saiu de lá, a rua estava cheia, bom era o de se esperar num final de semana, as crianças passeavam com seus pais e os arrastavam até os vendedores de pipoca e pessoas fantasiadas que vendiam balões com diferentes formas.

Ele mesmo riu lembrando que já chorara por causa desse tipo de coisa, era um dia infernal, estava muito quente, pensou seriamente em tirar a blusa listrada que usava, mas seria meio ridículo andar sem camisa e usando um sobretudo.

Não estava com nenhuma mochila então não tinha onde coloca-lo e amarrar um casaco que vai até os joelhos na cintura é uma idéia um tanto estúpida.

Procurou alguma loja com ar condicionado onde pudesse ficar e beber alguma coisa, tudo que avistou foram lojas de roupas e as vendedoras eram chatas, 'se não vai comprar nada não fique no caminho'.

No tédio ele poderia andar até o lugar onde tinha combinado com os amigos, no máximo seriam algumas horas de caminhada, sim, horas, já que o grande relógio que ficava no meio da praça acabava de indicar 37º e é impossível fazer qualquer coisa com boa vontade e uma delas é andar.

-_Maldito Japão, porque não estamos no inverno?_

Enquanto pensava isso e basicamente se arrastava pela calçada de bonitos tijolos ele viu um desenho interessante nas costas de um garoto, parecia que tinha sido copiado de uma tabuleta egípcia, era interessante o tipo de coisa que não fica bem em qualquer um.

Fitou mais atentamente o garoto, a pele morena, os cabelos loiros bem claros, magro, usando uma calça comprida justa e carregando a blusa nas mãos, ele também parecia bem incomodado com o calor, porém não estava nem aí com os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos.

-MARIK.

Seu cérebro derretido pelo calor fez com que seus pensamentos fossem direto para a boca, mas incompensação tudo que ele conseguiu ver foi o garoto se virando surpreso e depois disso toda sua visão escureceu.

-Ele está atrasado – Murmurou Mana impaciente.

Estava quente e ela ainda havia chegado meia hora mais cedo, depois do último esporro que levou de Bakura por fazê-los perder o horário do filme.

-Já ligou pra ele? – Pergunta a garota ajeitando o lindo chapéu colorido na cabeça, o cabelo estava preso em maria-chiquinhas.

-Fora de área – Diz Mahado desligando o celular.

-Vai ver ele está no metrô.

-Tem cobertura no metrô.

Os dois ficam em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, simplesmente suas desculpas acabaram, Mana começou a andar em círculos e Mahado bufou descruzando as pernas e as cruzando novamente.

-Nee... parece que ele não vem mais – Diz Mana parando de andar e apertando as mãos no tecido da saia.

-O que vamos fazer? – Pergunta calmamente olhando para a garota que estava de costas.

-Mahado... – Ela se vira surpresa como se ele tivesse acabado de pedi-la em casamento ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ele fica sem entender, mas nada diz - ... Mahado quer mesmo fazer alguma coisa comigo? Só comigo.

Ele sorriu discretamente, eles nunca saíram juntos, concluiu que como qualquer garota normal ela considerava isso um encontro. Mana nunca bateu muito bem da cabeça, mas agora ela parecia nervosa.

-Vamos ao cinema – Diz se levantando e passando o braço pelos ombros da pequena, ela estava tensa.

Foi a primeira vez que ele realmente reparou nela.

Claro que sabia o quão bonita ela era e como chamava atenção por sua beleza ocidental, mas ela falava muito e agia como uma criança, logo qualquer interesse que tivesse tido a princípio desapareceram no momento que ela começou a pular atrás de si e fazer perguntas.

Mahado e Bakura passaram aquela semana conversando sobre jogos de vídeo-game e alguns filmes que eles planejavam ver, tudo parecia completamente normal, até que uma menina acenou de longe.

-Seu fã clube? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, Bakura riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não – Ele acenou de volta a menina se aproximou correndo.

Parou a dois passos de distância deles que estavam sentados no banco, eles haviam chegado cedo para conversarem e ex que Mana havia retornado as aulas, depois de se ausentar logo no dia em que o novo garoto entrava.

Ela era linda. Mahado manteve os olhos fixos no rosto dela, os cabelos loiros que iam até os ombros, os olhos grandes e verdes, o rosto ligeiramente queimado de praia.

-Você deve ser o novo aluno – Ela disse com um sorriso agradável, ele concordou automaticamente – Mana – E estende a mão.

Ele a aceita meio relutante, Bakura ria sem parar e apenas Mana não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Bakura se remexeu na cama, abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com um teto não familiar, deixou a cabeça pender de lado, havia um armário de cinco portas.

-Onde diabos...? – Ele se sentou na cama, deu falta do sobretudo, mas isso era o de menos, ele dormia em uma cama de casal, a janela estava fechada e o ar condicionado ligado no mínimo, estava fresco como se ele estivesse ali há algumas horas.

Na mesinha de cabeceira ele viu um livro marcado em uma página qualquer o pegou só para ver o título o livro se chamava 'O Egito', encostado na parede ainda sobre a mesinha havia um porta-retrato, nele havia três pessoas, um garoto baixinho de cabelos loiros que ele reconheceu como Marik, uma garota bonita de cabelos negros e um cara mais alto careca que não sorria na foto.

Ele olhou novamente em volta, o chão estava limpo, não havia nada fora do lugar, mas incompensação aquilo também não parecia um quarto, faltava... acessórios de quarto, a única conclusão que ele conseguia chegar era que ele só usava aquele quarto para dormir e exatamente por isso que não havia nenhum rádio sobre a mesa, vídeo-game, instante com jogos e livros.

Pensou em dar uma volta pela casa, mas ficou receoso de encontrar com algum parente do moreno, não fazia nem idéia de como tinha parado lá dentro quem diria se tivesse que dar alguma explicação.

Enquanto não se decidia a porta da suíte se abriu e saiu um Marik de cabelos molhados e sem camisa, ele pareceu surpreso ao ver Bakura já de pé, mas disfarçou com um leve sorriso.

-Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou enquanto ia até o armário e pegava uma camisa qualquer, na verdade era uma blusa bem folgada e com a gola tingida; egípcia.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama, a porta do armário se fechou e Marik ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Você desmaiou no meio da rua.

-E como chegamos aqui? – Perguntou querendo sanar a curiosidade.

-Fiz algumas ligações e te trouxeram para cá.

Era fato, o garoto era rico. Marik se jogou na cama, os braços atrás da cabeça servindo de travesseiro e encarando o teto.

-Então?

Marik parou de fitar a parede branca que fazia lembrar o hospital e inclinou o rosto fitando Bakura que parecia esperar por alguma coisa.

-Não vamos jogar vídeo-game? Ou seja lá o que você tem pra fazer aqui..

-Não tem nada pra fazer por aqui.

-Isso é a sua casa, não é?

Marik deu um sorriso terno e esticou a mão pegando debaixo da cama um menu e entregando ao garoto que já ia se perguntar o que era aquilo, ele leu devagar e depois viu o nome do hotel em baixo.

-O que? E eles não permitem que você tenha um vídeo-game?

Marik girou os olhos e riu.

-Porque insiste tanto nisso?

-Porque é normal quando se vai para a casa de alguém jogar vídeo-game.

-É normal ir para a casa de alguém convidado e não porque desmaiou no meio da rua.

-Não acho normal ter uma tatuagem nas costas.

-Você é o esquisito e não eu.

Bakura se aproxima tocando no cordão que o outro usava, com certeza era ouro e ainda por cima era um pouco pesado.

-Eu sou esquisito? Você que usa essas coisas que parece que vieram direto da tumba do faraó.

-Isso é uma relíquia sagrada e não veio da tumba do fará—

E antes que pudesse continuar, Bakura passou as pernas em volta de seu corpo e puxou o cordão fazendo com que Marik erguesse as costas da cama e ele pôde tirar o cordão do pescoço dele.

-Ei, o que está fazendo?

-Combina mais comigo – Diz colocando o objeto no pescoço e sorrindo para Marik como se ele fosse um espelho.

Verdade seja dita.

Combinava mesmo com ele, mas Marik nunca diria isso, tentou puxar o cordão, mas Bakura deu um tapa na mão do moreno então Marik o empurrou na cama agora ficando por cima.

-Hey, não sabia que você fazia esse tipo.

Marik fez cara de quem não entendeu, mas com o sorriso malicioso que se formou nos lábios de Bakura, ele entendeu rapidamente e tudo que conseguiu foi ficar com o rosto extremamente corado.

Bakura estava caído na cama e ele sentado em seu abdômen enquanto tentava pegar o cordão, qualquer um que entrasse no quarto iria estranhar.

Se aproveitando da falta de reação do outro. Bakura se remexeu e o empurrou, ele caiu de lado e assim que se ajeitou, sentiu o outro subir em cima de si e segurar suas mãos com força sobre a cabeça.

Ele estava graciosamente corado, o peito subindo e descendo de forma acelerada, os cabelos ainda molhados e agora desalinhados, sua expressão constrangida era adorável.

Fato. Marik não era um rebelde, ele simplesmente tentava parecer um. Não fora preciso muito tempo pra desmascará-lo.

-Tadaima.

Eles ouviram uma voz feminina e a porta da "sala" bater. Bakura saiu de cima do amigo se sentando na cama com as pernas cruzadas e Marik tratou de ajeitar os cabelos e respirar fundo.

-Marik, eu... – E ao entrar no quarto e o ver com outra pessoa ela piscou seguidamente surpresa, mas sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência, Bakura se curvou como podia. – Me desculpe atrapalhá-lo, não sabia que estava com visitas.

-Tudo bem, ele já está indo. – Diz Marik se levantando e saindo do quarto empurrando a irmã, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar pra trás.

Bakura não se surpreendeu com a atitude dele, na verdade a falta de atitude havia o surpreendido, ele estava ser empurrado e talvez até receber um soco, mas ele teve por alguns segundos a figura do moreno parecendo assustado e inofensivo, como uma criança.

Sorriu maliciosamente e tocou no cordão de ouro que havia pegado de Marik, era uma grande argola com o desenho de uma pirâmide no meio e com algumas pontas, estranho.

Mas por hora iria servir. Como o moreno havia dito, ele estava de saída e fez questão de fazer isso bem discretamente afinal não queria ter que entregar o cordão, pelo menos não ainda...

**Continua.**

**N/A: **Ok, desculpem a demora, me desculpe, acontece que esse capítulo estava rascunhado e eu fiquei sem continuá-lo então tive que esperar a inspiração voltar pra poder reler tudo e assim dar seguimento.

Eu não pretendo que o **Don't be afraid** seja uma história longa, na verdade eu espero concluí-lo o mais brevemente e acertando tudo e todos os pares. Como vocês podem ver no sumário eu não tenho certeza se vou colocar o Seto na história, pra ser sincera eu acho que não vou mais fazer isso, porque aí eu estaria focando em muitos personagens sendo o principal BakuraxMarik. Pra SetoxSerenity eu já tenho o **Doce Paixão.**

Lúcia, eu não pude responder ao seu review porque você não fez login, então eu respondo aqui mesmo. Bom, eu gosto muito de yaoi e acho Yami BakuraxMalik um casal muito bonito.

Quanto à gravidez, eu não sei se entendi direito o que você quiser dizer, se estava falando sobre MPreg ou não. De qualquer forma eu não gosto muito de escrever sobre esse tipo de coisa, prefiro ficar com romances bobos e colegiais. Espero que mesmo não sendo fã de yaoi continue a acompanhar a fanfic.


End file.
